The present invention relates to a tube haul-off machine.
Known tube haul-off machines for extruded tubes are generally equipped with haul-off belts or haul-off wheels which engage the peripheral surface of the tube and rotate in the axial direction thereof for pulling or pushing the tube through the machine by frictional engagement. The structure of such machines is relatively complicated and, therefore, the purchase of such known machines is expensive, and the maintenance thereof time-consuming.